The invention relates to a resin mixture comprising a vinyl ester urethane resin based on renewable resources, in particular, a dianhydrohexitol-based vinyl ester urethane resin as a base resin, a reactive resin mortar, containing this resin mixture, as well as its use for chemical fastening.
The use of reactive resin mortars based on radically curable compounds as a binder has been known for a long time. In the field of fastening technology the use of resin mixtures as organic binders for the chemical fastening technology, for example, as a plugging compound, has proven successful. In this case it involves composite materials, which are formulated as multi-component systems, wherein in this case one component contains the resin mixture and the other component contains the curing agent. Other conventional ingredients, such as solvents, including reactive solvents (reactive diluents), may be present in one component and/or the other component. Then the hardening reaction, i.e. the polymerization, is initiated through the formation of radicals, when the two components are mixed, and the resin is hardened to form the duromer. The radically curable compounds that are often used, in particular, for chemical fastening technology include vinyl ester resins and unsaturated polyester resins.
Vinyl ester resins, in particular, vinyl ester urethane resins, which can be obtained by means of monomeric or polymeric aromatic diisocyanates and hydroxy-substituted methacrylates, such as hydroxyalkyl methacrylate, are used as the base resins due to their advantageous properties. EP 0713015 B1 describes, for example, plugging compounds with unsaturated polyester resins, vinyl ester resins, including vinyl ester urethane resins as the base resins. The compounds of such systems are based on the classical petroleum chemistry, in which the raw materials are obtained from fossil fuel sources, such as crude oil.
It is well-known that the fossil fuel sources, such as crude oil, are not inexhaustible and will eventually be depleted. In the event that the availability of fossil fuel sources decreases, there is the risk that the compounds that are essential to satisfy the high requirements imposed on the chemical fastening systems will no longer be obtainable.
Therefore, in the future there will be a need for alternative systems based on renewable resources with a high content of carbon from renewable resources, in order to continue in the future to be able to provide highly specialized chemical fastening systems.
At this point the object of the present invention is to provide a reactive resin mortar for chemical fastening technology, wherein in this case the resin component of said reactive resin mortar comprises a base resin and optionally additional constituents, such as reactive diluents, which have a very high content of carbon from renewable resources.
This engineering object is achieved by using a vinyl ester urethane resin based on a dianhydrohexitol compound as a base resin. This approach has the advantage that it is possible to use starting compounds, which may be obtained in sufficient quantity and quality from renewable resources, in order to synthesize the base resin.